


Got me trippin' like

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, Jealousy, M/M, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Hyunjin got jealous easily, but he loves to remind Felix who he really belongs to.Or Hyunjin got jealous during their photoshoot for Arena Korea and when he sees Felix watching a ship video. And he obviously rewards him when he understands why Felix was almost touching himself on their bed..
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Got me trippin' like

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello stays~ 
> 
> Here I come with my first Hyunlix, which I got the idea from the pictures of Hyunlix for their photoshoot for the February issue of Arena Korea! It was supposed to be just about Hyunjin getting jealous about the photographer's bad behavior but got carried away while writing it and now... It's almost 9k words long. Sorry not sorry I guess?
> 
> Hope you'll like it~  
> PS: sorry if there is spelling or gramatical mistakes, English is not my native language and it was my first time writing directly in English so yeah... I'll re-read everything asap, but wanted to posted it as fast as I could~

They were in the living room, Felix laying on the couch with his head on Jisung’s lap, playing with his phone, waiting for either Chan or Hyunjin to come back, while Jisung was working on some lyrics. Felix sighed for the hundredth time in the last hour, letting his phone fall on his chest and crossing his arms on his chest, annoying Jisung since he moved a bit too much. His friend rolled his eyes and gave him a side glance right after. Felix then received a little tap on his head, Jisung’s voice resonating in the room right after.

“Lix please, could you stop? I can’t concentrate on what I’m doing with you moving like that against me.”

“Sorry Hanie… I’m just bored. Chan said he’ll come back from the meeting with our manager at 5pm and it’s already almost 6pm. And Jinnie hasn’t come back either from his MC-ing.”

Jisung finally relaxed, letting out a little chuckle seeing Felix pout after his words. His hand wandered toward his friend's blond hair, playing with it absentmindly while sighing. Felix immediately relaxed at this sweet gesture, closing his eyes and his pout disappearing to make place for a little contented smile. Jisung continued working with his free hand, petting Felix’s hair helping him to relax as well, and he was finally able to find which words he wanted to put next on his lyrics file. After a while, he just stopped, satisfied with his work and he let out a little laugh when, looking down, he could see that the Australian had fallen asleep against him thanks to his gestures.

Jisung started to doze off too, petting Felix’s hair helping him to relax as well. His movements became slower every minute, and he soon fell asleep, his head falling on the back of the couch. That’s how Chan and Hyunjin found them when they arrived home. They didn’t see Felix at first, the boy hidden by the sofa, but Chan smiled softly when he saw Jisung asleep, while Hyunjin directly joined the room he shared with Felix, looking for the young Aussie. Chan came next to the couch to move Jisung’s head, making it rest against a pillow to help his friend not have a sore neck when he wakes up. He then finally spotted Felix, giggling softly at the twins’ positions. Felix was asleep with his head on his friend’s lap, while the rapper had one of his hand still on the young Australian’s blonde hair. Seeing his bestfriend’s shiver, Chan grabbed the plaid laying in one of the ends of the couch, putting it nicely around Felix to keep him warm.

He only had time to readjust it on his friend’s shoulder before Felix let out a little whimper, frowning before making a little move, waking up. This stopped Chan in his track, one hand still on the plaid, looking at Felix’s face with a little surprised face. Who was indeed awake now. He tended to always forgot the younger was a light-sleeper and could wake up easily. He quickly apologies for waking him up, but Felix just shook his head while getting in a seated position. He came to rub his eyes with a sleepy face, his hair all messed up because of the sleep and Jisung’s ministrations. He let out a little groan while stretching his back and neck, then looked up at Chan with a little pout.

“ _You’re late Chris_.”

“ _Yeah I know, I’m sorry, but it’s for good news! I have something to tell you. And Hyunjin too.”_

Felix’s ears perked at the mention of a project involving both him and Hyunjin and curiosity finally woke him up totally. He got up, stretching again and looked down at Jisung, still asleep. He covered him with the plaid that was originally intended for him under Chan's tender gaze. He was always touched to see his "kids" take care of each other with such simple gestures. When Felix came next to him, he patted his head, ruffling his hair, making the blonde strands even more messy. The youngest groaned, prying his hand away and finally looked around. His face lit up when he spotted Hyunjin’s shoes on the entrance and he glanced around, scanning the living room and the kitchen in hope to see the elder.

“Where’s Jinnie?”

“Hm? Well, he’s right h-” started Chan, turning around. He looked surprise to see that the tall blonde wasn’t next to him as he thought he was. “Oh, he was with me when I came home. Maybe he went to your room?”

As Felix nodded his head, strong footsteps could be heard in the flat and Hyunjin finally appeared at the entrance of the living room, his hand ruffling his hair with a frown in his face. He spoke before even looking in Chan’s – and Felix’s – direction: “Chan Hyung, did you see Felix?”

Chan just laughed at his question and he raised Felix’s hand, while answering “He’s right here, kiddo.” This made Hyunjin finally look up and he smiled brightly despite his small fatigue when he spotted Felix here. He quickly came to him, passing his arms directly around Felix’s small waist, hugging him. Felix let out a little chuckle but hugged him back, looking up to exchange a sweet but fond smile with him. Under Chan’s proud gaze, Hyunjin let one of his hands come up to stroke Felix’s cheek, letting it then rest on his neck before leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. Felix smiled in the kiss, his body almost melting at the feelings of his boyfriend’s lips on his. The kiss quickly became firmer, Felix tiptoeing to kiss Hyunjin more freely, his small hands resting on Hyunjin’s shoulders as a support. Chan just giggled at the scene, going away to the kitchen, to let the couple enjoy some alone time since they haven’t seen each other all day.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Felix let his feet completely touch the ground again, his hands sliding to Hyunjin’s chest. Just then, Hyunjin smiled at his boyfriend, his hand softly caressing his cheek, his sweet voice resonating next to the petite blonde ear: “Hi Yongbokie~”. Felix tenderly answered right away, his voice still lower than usual because of sleep, before being interrupted by Chan’s voice resonating from the kitchen.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your sweet lovely moment but I have an announcement. For both of you, as I was saying to you earlier.” He then appeared in the entrance, looking at Hyunjin: “Coffee?” He asked to the tall blond. The latter nodded, and Felix opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by the oldest Australian “Nah, you won’t have any sip of that, Lix.” Before the dancer could protest, Chan quickly added: “Last time Changbin let you drink his coffee, you were too hyped to even have a proper rest before our comeback's promotions so no way. Coffee is prohibited for you.” Felix cutely pouted but finally rolled his eyes with a low “Fine”, going to the kitchen to grab some hot cocoa for himself since he won’t have any caffeine tonight – nor any other nights since he didn’t seem to accept this properly in his system -.

After grabbing his cup and filling it, he joined Hyunjin and Chan at the table, sat naturally next to his lover who let one of his large hands take its natural place on Felix’s thigh. They each started to drink their drink before Chan started to speak: “So, I talked with our manager today, and he told me that there was an opportunity to do a shooting for Arena Korea issue coming in February. And apparently they asked specifically for both of you to do it.” He looked at Hyunjin, then Felix, then Hyunjin again. The couple looked at Chan with surprise, before exchanging a glance. They then looked at their leader again, asking simultaneously “They want us?” Chan laughed at their dynamic and nodded with a proud smile. “Yes, they do. They saw the other shoots you did for Elle, Dazed and they loved the chemistry you have together. And since it’s a good opportunitie for your works and contacts on the model side, I obviously said that you both would be interested. We just need to confirm it before Friday.” 

Felix’s smile grew wider at his words and Hyunjin just smirked at the mention of their “chemistry”. He made his grasp on Felix’s thigh stronger, then started stroking it with his fingers. Felix shivered at the sweet sensation, and smiled fondly, before answering to Chan “I’m totally in for it! If they want us, we can’t really say no. And I’d love to see what they have in mind for our styling!” He then clapped his tiny hands together, excited by the idea of trying a new style and everything. The leader laughed at his cute behavior, happy to see him being this hyped for this project. He knew Hyunjin was really interested and happy too, but he seemed quite tired of his day of MC-ing so he wasn’t showing too much how happy he was to have a new modelling project, and with Felix again on top of that.

Chan clapped his hands, a smile still on his lips and he announced “Perfect! I’ll tell our manager right away that you are both okay for this!” He grabbed his phone as soon as he stopped talking and directly dialled their manager’s number, getting up to call him in the kitchen. Hyunjin turned to face Felix, smiling brightly at him despite how tired he actually was after today’s work at Show! Music Core. He leaned to kiss Felix again, the youngest melting once again into the kiss, letting one of his small hands came to Hyunjin’s neck to keep him in place. They deepened the kiss and as Hyunjin was starting to get more eager for his baby, their tender exchange was once again interrupted by their leader who exclaimed while coming back next to them: “Guys, great news! You’re up for a shooting in two weeks!”

He got two excited, genuine smiles in return and Hyunjin exclaimed “It’s gonna be so fun!”

_It’s gonna be fun. Fun._

Well, maybe Hyunjin was starting to regret his words from two weeks ago. He was actually _not_ having fun _at all_. More exactly, he was fuming. Why? Because this motherfucker of a photographer was too familiar with his Felix.

_The fun was over for Hyunjin since the photographer first talked to Felix with this annoying voice._

The shoot has started for thirty minutes only, after an hour of interview during which the couple were accomplices, having fun and joking around, right after the preparation for their makeup and styling and right now, Hyunjin was already pissed off. He couldn’t let it show though, so he tried to maintain a straight face while looking in Felix’s – and this damn photographer – direction, trying not to look suspicious and show he was getting angry. He knew better to not show he was affected by something concerning Felix again, Chan and Minho already scolded him multiple times, saying that all his feelings could be clearly seen. So Hyunjin tried to direct his gaze only on Felix’s frame, his eyes wandering toward his boyfriend’s little body. He admired Felix’s outfit and makeup, the Australian’s freckles on full display since the artistic director for this shoot had asked to let them show on Felix’s skin. Hyunjin was grateful to the man for that. Hyunjin adores Felix’s freckles, just as everyone else, the members and stays. So having them show on a new photoshoot was a blessing.

Hyunjin leaned back on his chair, so he could admire Felix’s face at full concentration, just like when they’re usually recording their music videos. Felix’s usual cute and adorable expression let place to a more mature and sexier one, every time letting Hyunjin impressed. He loved this duality from the Australian, which never stopped to grow since their debuts. His shy, uncertain baby now was letting place to a boy with more assurance about his looks. Sure, there was still day where Felix felt down, overwhelmed with everything, bad thoughts coming back in his mind, but those were happening less and less often, to all Stray Kids’ members pleasure. They were all growing and seeing everyone’s evolution was satisfying and enjoyable. Each were finding their places and states of mind.

But Hyunjin’s actual state of mind was to stand up and shove the camera down the photographer’s throat if he ever continues to whisper small praises like this to Felix. The tall blonde gritted his teeth, watching the photographer gesture for Felix to grab some gems falling in front of him as he snapped some pictures. Felix’s eyes quickly ran toward Hyunjin, and seeing his expression, he knew something was up with his lover. That was one of the things Hyunjin loved – and sometimes like that hated – with Felix. The younger was always able to read his friends’ emotions fast, catching immediately if something was wrong with them. And right now, Hyunjin was sure Felix understood he was angry. Maybe not why, but he definitely knew Hyunjin was pissed.

It was confirmed when, after two mores shots, the staff announced a break of ten minutes before getting ready for the next shooting with the photographer. Felix bowed with a sweet but shy smile to the photographer, then almost ran toward Hyunjin. He got himself seated next to the other, giving him a side look with his brows furrowed. He crossed his arms on his chest, then asked, hushing not to disturb the staff: “Hey, what’s wrong?”. Hyunjin feigned indifference, raising his eyebrow while answering, not looking in Felix’s direction: “Nothing.” He received a little slap on his thigh at his answer, letting out a little yelp, more surprised by the gesture than the pain because Felix hadn’t slap him hard at all.

“I know something’s wrong; I know you. So please, tell me what’s gotten into you? You were excited about the shooting last week and now it’s like you’re not even happy to be here anymore.”

Hyunjin sighed, looking at Felix only for two seconds before looking away again. He bite the inside of his cheeks, keeping himself from spilling out the fact that he was angry, and mostly why he was angry. He didn’t want to upset Felix with his stupid jealousy, the other already told him it was annoying, because he knew Felix only loved him. But it was easier said than done, because Felix was just so sweet and loving, that everyone could do nothing but fall in love with the younger. And with Hyunjin’s jealous nature, it always was disturbing to know his lover was upset when people gave him attention. Hyunjin’s gaze finally landed on the photographer’s back, and he couldn’t hold himself when he heard him say “This little guy is amazing” when the man looked at the pictures he just took. Hyunjin groaned, earning another slap on his thigh from Felix before he blurted out.

“It’s this stupid photographer, with his eyes all over you and those comments. It pisses me off a lot.”

Felix looked at him with surprise written on his face, but it quickly morphed into a displeased expression. Hyunjin wanted to add something but Felix cut him off, answering: “You’re not jealous of him saying I look great in the pictures or that I do well hu?” With no answer coming from the other, Felix added while rolling his eyes “Oh my god Hyunjin, it’s his job!” The younger really seemed surprised and annoyed by Hyunjin’s antics but the tall blond just shrugged, and almost came to pass a hand on his styled hair before remembering the makeup artist hadn’t tell them if his hair will change for the next shoot. He came to play with his necktie instead and sighed a “Sorry”, feeling actually stupid about his reaction. Felix was going to add something, but they were interrupted by the director asking them to come for the next part.

They quickly got up and went to change outfits. After ten more minutes, they were ready. Felix was now wearing a velvet jacket with the inside pink and faux leather pants, and Hyunjin was wearing a really nice gold, almost brownish smocking with roses embroided in it. They each took pictures of the other for their Instagram – and their pleasure to wear fancy outfits like that – before getting ready. The makeup artiste came to quickly put some gloss on Felix’s lips, making Hyunjin smile at the sight. He loved Felix with gloss, making his lips shine more. He bite his lips to contain himself from thinking about kissing the boy and let the second staff member take care of his own makeup, the woman coming to place his hair correctly with more hairspray. He thanked her before getting in place, sitting against the wall while Felix was directed to sit on a small mattress next to him. There was a big chandelier on the ground in front of them, and the photographer grabbed his camera, coming to them with a smile.

They then started to make more poses while the photographer snapped more pictures of them, both and individually, and Hyunjin’s anger raised again at one particular comment from the photographer toward Felix. The boy has leaned against the mattress for a couple of shoots, and the photographer snapped numerous pictures and added in a small lustful voice “You look amazing leaning on that mattress.”. Felix flushed at the comment, taken aback before muting a shy “thank you”, not really knowing what to do or say, but he surely looked uncomfortable. Hyunjin eye-sided the photographer who was now only looking at Felix to take some more pictures, and this asshole added a new remark “You’ll look amazing completely spreaded on the sheets. I have a new idea.”

To Felix’s surprised and Hyunjin’s shock, he came back to the computer and the artistic director of the shoot, rapidly talking to him. Felix turned toward Hyunjin who hadn’t let his gaze away from the snapper and was looking at him with more anger. Felix frowned and gently tapped his foot next to him, to make his lover look at him. Hyunjin did just that, looking away from the source of his anger to his baby, who was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. “Hyunjinie.” He was cut off before he could add anything else “You heard him hm? What he said, I’m gonna throw his camera away, and him with it. He’ll learn how to fly.” His outburst made Felix laugh despite his obvious embarrassment about said comments. The Australian gently let his fingers wander toward Hyunjin’s ankle, caressing his skin softly to soothe his jealousy, now understanding that the older had the right, seeing the way the other man was talking about him. It was actually making him slightly uncomfortable and uneasy. Felix smiled tenderly at him before answering: “It’s good, I get it, just keep a hold on yourself a bit more. It’ll be over soon okay?”

Their sweet exchange got unnoticed by the staff members in the room and after a second, the artistic director asked them to go change in the third outfit. The couple quickly executed themselves, getting up to the changing room. There, they were asked to wear something a bit more casual, but still well styled. Hyunjin was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket and fancy dark green pants with some styling at the bottom while Felix wore the same type of vinyl pants as before with a black and white floral top and a simple bomber jacket. He was also asked to wear gloves, that gave Hyunjin naughty thoughts because only Felix’s thumb and index were covered alongside with his palms. His hands looked even more tiny like that, and this vision amazed Hyunjin.

For the next shoot, they were asked to simple sit next to a chessboard with crystal pieces. They did as they were told, Felix resting on one of his elbows on one side while Hyunjin did the same in the other side. Their faces were next to each other and they both looked up at the photographer. Felix grabbed one of a chess pieces, playing with it on his fingers while still looking directly onto the camera. Hyunjin almost rolled his eyes when the man started murmuring some words again about Felix. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and just clicked his tongue. The photographer must have taken this for a voluntary sexy move because he snapped a new picture, muting a “amazing” at the same time.

They were finally asked to lay down, each one in one of side of the chessboard, their face separated only by the chessboard itself. As they were asked, they looked up at the camera, before the photographer asked them to look at each other. While taken aback by the suggestion, they did exactly that, and Felix let his hands fall on each side of him, one coming to almost brush Hyunjin’s blond hair. They looked on each other’s eyes, Felix resisting the urge to blush at the intensity in Hyunjin’s eyes and tried to calm his beating heart. He looked directly in Hyunjin’s eyes, hearing the “click” from the camera a few times. He suddenly felt heat spread on his cheek and opened wide eyes when he heard the photographer’s comment clearly and in English this time: “ _How can he not see the effect he has on me? This little fucker loves to play apparently._ ”

Felix’s blush was getting more intense when he understood the implication of the next English words.

“ _He’s way too sexy, he would look so good moaning underneath me.”_ Felix was really embarrassed now, and he looked away fast, his cheeks and ears as red as it was humanly possible, and he looked once again at Hyunjin who was literally fuming now. He too managed to understand the words, quite better in English than he was few years ago. He fully understood the words directed to his baby. And what this guy just said angered him to no end. This asshole, this piece of shit, just bluntly said he wanted to fuck Felix. Right in front of their faces. Hyunjin looked at the photographer with a displeasing expression, anger and jealousy written all over his face. _I’m gonna beat him, kick his dirty ass._ Was the only thought in Hyunjin’s mind at this instant.

Felix cleared his throat and sat up, looking away from the photographer and unconsciously glancing toward their manager who was in the corner of the room. Seeing both Hyunjin’s and Felix’s expressions, he finally got up and asked for the boys to join him. The couple got up quickly, going away from the photographer and joined their manager, Felix feeling way safer next to him and Hyunjin in his back, blocking the view from the photographer.

“What’s wrong kids? You seemed really uncomfortable Felix. What happened?”

Felix once again cleared his throat and didn’t say a word first, too ashamed to repeat out loud what the perverted photographer just said about him. “It’s.. hm.. Well he…” Was all he could mutter, before Hyunjin cut him off. “This asshole said he would gladly do some unprofessional things to Felix in English. He probably thinks we can’t understand him.” The manager looked at Hyunjin with surprise, then back to Felix with a worried look seeing the boys covering himself a bit. “Is that true Felix?” When the boy nodded as an answer, the manager furrowed his eyebrows and he whispered a “I got this” to the boys before directly going to the artistic director, to give him a piece of his mind about his photographer’s behavior.

Hyunjin turned to Felix right away, taking his small hand in his. He sighed and let his other hand wander toward Felix’s still flushed cheek. He was ready to say something, but they got interrupted by their manager and the artistic director coming to them. The couple turned to them, and Felix was taken aback when the director bowed in front of him, almost at full ninety degrees and quickly apologised: “I’m sorry for Mr Lee’s behavior. I’m deeply sorry to hear he made those comments about you and as an apology, I’d like to make you do the shoots again, so he won’t be mentioned in the article. I called for a new photographer and said to Mr Lee he could just go away and don’t come back.”

Felix took a quick glance to their manager who only smiled proudly, nodding silently to the boys. Felix was touched by the director’s reaction and smiled as an answer, nodding too. They’ll need to start everything over but they both didn’t care if the works will be published after being done by someone more professional. They quickly went back to work and started over with all the sets and outfits when the new photographer arrived fifteen minutes later, and the day passed by. Hyunjin was more relaxed and really enjoyed the shooting with his lover this time, his jealousy going slightly away now that the intruder wasn't here anymore to drool on his baby's body and features. The manager stayed more alert this time, watching the boys work with a proud smile as he saw the pictures appear on the computer next to the director.

When the shooting was finally done three hours later, the boys were asked to go back in the changing room to wait for their manager as he had to speak a bit more with the director about the last events. Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s tiny hand in his and guided him in the little place. They took new pictures of their outfits, and finally Hyunjin could act on his jealousy. As Felix was scrolling to his new pictures to decide which ones he would upload on their Instagram later, he didn’t see Hyunjin coming right in front of him. He only reacted when the tall blonde put his phone away, sending it flying in the air and landing on the small sofa near them. He let his hands push Felix back, and quickly, before he could even protest, the Australian could feel his back hit the wall.

“Hyunjin what-“ was all he could let out before being interrupted by his lover’s lips on his, in a heated kiss. He let out a whimper, surprised and felt one of Hyunjin’s hands pass through his hair while the other one was put against the wall near his head. Hyunjin grabbed some blonde strands, tugged into them and Felix could only let his head fall back a little under Hyunjin’s pressure in his hair and he moaned when the kiss got deeper, Hyunjin’s tongue invading his mouth. He answered to the kiss right away, one of his own hands grabbing Hyunjin’s jacket. He let out a groan when Hyunjin’s body pressed against his, one of the tall dancer’s legs pressing between his own.

He could feel Hyunjin’s thigh pressing against his clothed member and he drew away from the kiss, panting and whispering in a low voice: “Hyunjinnie, stop. We should’nt…” He was once again cut off by Hyunjin’s lips, but they went on his neck this time. Felix closed his eyes at the little kisses covering his neck, and one of his hands came to grab the Korean’s shoulders.

“I won’t stop… You looked so good. Way too pretty and sexy… And you’re mine.”

Felix moaned at those words, praise always having a big effect on him. He blushed slightly though, Hyunjin’s possessiveness resurfacing at the end of his sweet words. Felix let his free hand wander toward his lover’s blonde hair, and he tugged on them. He manhandled him to make him lift his head up and kissed him fervidly right as their eyes met. This time it’s Hyunjin who let out a groan, happy to see Felix getting in their make out session too. His leg went slightly up, brushing against Felix’s pants and the shorter moaned in his lover’s mouth, who smirked. He ended the kiss and looked at his baby while doing the same move again, making him moan at the feeling. He admired Felix’s head falling back against the wall and licked his lips, amazed.

“You’re so sexy…”

He was starting to get really excited too, more than they both should have been, and he almost groaned in annoyance when someone tried to open the door. Felix panicked, shoving Hyunjin away and getting away from the wall as Hyunjin just laughed. Felix watched the door’s handle move but it didn’t open and he understood. “You locked us in? Oh my god I can’t with you!”

“Kids, is everything alright in there? You might get ready” the voice of their manager echoed from the other side of the door.

“Yeah we’re coming!” Was Felix’s answer as he tried to hit Hyunjin who was still laughing. He slapped his arms, pouting “I almost had a heart attack, I hate you.” His first answer was a new quiet laugher from his lover before the Korean answered: “I’m sorry but your face was so funny and cute!” His expression then became more dark, dangerous and lustful as he said his next words in Felix’s ear “You don’t want anyone to see you begging for me to touch you, hu?”

“Hyunjin!” Was the Asutralian’s answer, with a shocked expression as he hide himself with the sweatshirt he had grabbed. Hyunjin laughed harder, really enjoying seeing Felix’s flushed face. He came to him, kissed his temple while whispering an apology, still amused by his boyfriend’s reaction. They finally started to change themselves, leaving the pretty outfits to wear their own personal clothes. Once they were ready, they grabbed their phones and bags and finally opened the door, finding their manager waiting for them with a smile. “You’re ready boys?” When they both nodded, he clapped his hands and exclaimed “Okay let’s go home!”

The ride home was quite peaceful, Hyunjin and Felix quietly talking with their hands entangled under their manager’s sweet gaze. They didn’t show how much the day actually affected them both, with the photographer’s displeasing situation and with the pleasure they both had thanks to their make out session. They arrived after a thirty minutes ride and the manager accompanied them inside, under Felix’s and Hyunjin’s surprise. They understood when, once inside, they were welcomed by Chan who was apparently waiting for them with a worried face. He quickly got up when they entered and took Felix’s free hand – the one not in Hyunjin’s hold – in his, worry written on his face.

“Our manager told me what happened during the shooting… Are you okay?”

Felix just gave his friend a small smile, nodding his head and Chan sighed, his other hand coming to ruffle his best friend’s hair gently. Chan then thanked their manager “Thank you for intervening about this. I’m glad the man got what he deserved.” Felix furrowed his brows, not quite understanding. “What do you mean?” Chan smiled at him and answered, leading the couple at the table for them to sit down, while sending their manager a gentle wave when he announced he was leaving.

“Well, after I got the news of what happened, I called the company with our other manager and they told us that Mr Lee already caused them trouble few months ago. So now, he’s fired. And can’t even be employed for a new magazine.”

Felix was surprised by that, and he was quite ashamed to have ended his career this way. Seeing his expression, Hyunjin quickly said “Don’t ever think it’s a bad thing that he’s fired, Lix. This bastard deserves that after what he said to you.” Chan frowned at Hyunjin’s words and asked him “What happened exactly? The manager stayed rather vague in the phone…” Felix bite his lips while looking at his hands, as Hyunjin explained “He was saying little comments nonstop, like “You’re amazing”, “You’re so pretty”.. It was irritating but Lix told me to just calm down and I was maybe exaggerating. But Felix had to lay down on the floor for a picture and the photographer needed to be on top of him, like standing up. But he said something in English that was really – _really_ – inappropriate.”

Hyunjin didn’t want to say the words out loud, especially not to Chan since he knew the older was overprotective of Felix and he didn’t want to worry him much. But the pleading look their leader send him made him sigh before he continued “He first said something like “How can he not see the effect he has on me? This little fucker loves to play apparently.” And then, right after he didn’t even try to be subtle anymore and just said in English “ _He’s way too sexy, he would look so good moaning underneath me_ ”…”

Chan opened wide eyes at those words and his blood burned in his veins. “He what?? He really said that in front of you both?” When they nodded, he groaned. “Well, I’m actually more than glad that his career is over now. You did good, talking to the manager.” Felix was still looking down, and Hyunjin, feeling the jealousy burn again in his blood, grabbed his chin and made him look up. When their eyes met, he kissed Felix feverishly, surprising the younger who just answered with maybe less intensity. After hearing Hyunjin repeating the words directed toward him, he too was glad that this asshole had been fired. He couldn’t stand the fact that other people had supported the same behavior during a shooting and knowing he won’t be able to do it anymore was actually satisfying.

What was more satisfying in Felix’s opinion was to see the pictures. It has been three weeks since the photoshoot, and Felix was looking at their last performance when he got an email from the company with the shoots that would be published in Arena’s February issue. And the young Australian was amazed with what was in front of his eyes right now, while he was laying on his stomach on his’ and Hyunjin’s shared bed. It has been a few minutes now that his eyes were locked on one of Hyunjin’s pictures. His man was sexy, to say the least. Felix already knew that; he knew way too well. But the picture was giving the sexiest vibes he could imagine. And Felix was hot, and _needy_. He couldn’t take his gaze away, his tongue coming to wet his lips too often, his teeth joining the fun.

He gulped and was about to let his hand wander more freely on his body, almost grabbing his already hard member, when he heard the door close. He jumped, his hand coming out of his pants, looking up to find Hyunjin leaning against the now closed door of their room. Felix tried to act cool, masking the page and closing the laptop a bit too abruptly and he smile to his boyfriend who was leaning against the door, looking at him with a little smirk.

“What were you doing baby?”

“N-Nothing.” Felix answered, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Hyunjin laughed at his reaction and leaned on the bed, in front of Felix. He let his right hand grab Felix’s chin and tilt his head up, forcing him to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at Felix’s reaction and flushed cheeks. He let the boy go and sat beside him on the bed. He suddenly grabbed the laptop laying near Felix and under his surprised face, he opened it. The first thing Hyunjin saw was Changbin face near Felix’s in a YouTube video called” Changlix moments”. Hyunjin frowned at that, looking at Felix who opened wide eyes. He didn’t realise he had let the video play in the background, and the YouTube’s automatic play must have been on to end in a video like that.

“Jinnie it’s not-“

“Were you checking out Changbin?”

Felix looked absolutely mortified, and quickly shook his head and his hands while standing up. “Wait no that’s not what you think!” Hyunjin put the laptop back on the mattress and leaned above the youngest, making him lay down on the bed, pinning him against the mattress with his strong body. “And what might I be thinking about, baby?” asked the tall blonde with a raised eyebrow, jealousy evident on his face at the idea of Felix looking for moments between himself and the rapper.

“I-I wasn’t looking at that… I promise. I was looking at-...” started to explain the small blond, but was cut in his tracks by Hyunjin’s fingers sliding against his body. His breath hitched and he bite his lips, trying to resist the urge to lean in to the touch. Hyunjin seemed rather proud of his effect and quickly asked “Then, what were you looking at? Tell me, Yongbokie.”

“I was… I was looking at our performance at the MAMA and… And I received an email…” He managed to explain despite Hyunjin’s fingers being more teasing against his abs. He suppressed a moan and closed his eyes for an instant before reopening them when Hyunjin drew back. “An email got you hard?” He obviously wasn’t understanding Felix’s behavior and he seemed confused. He got up on his knees, Felix sitting down then laying down on his stomach to grab the laptop and bringing it in front of him after adding a fast “Let me show you.” Hyunjin rather than keeping his position, lay down too, but not on the bed. He let himself rest on Felix’s back, putting his body on top of Felix’s one. He then watched the Australian close the internet window and open a new one, their own faces appearing on the screen, to his big surprise.

Hyunjin quickly recognized it as a picture from their photoshoot for Arena Korea. And then, he understood why Felix was turned on. “Oh so you were watching _us_ and got hard? Interesting, baby…” He smirked and let his face rest on Felix’s neck, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of his lover underneath him. “Hyunjin…” Was all Felix could let out before whimpering at the feeling of Hyunjin’s lips on his skin. He shivered under the sweet sensation but was taken aback when Hyunjin used more strength to pin him against the mattress. He could feel Hyunjin’s body and hardening cock against his ass and it turned him on in an instant. “ _Oh gosh…_ ” He whined in English.

Felix could feel Hyunjin smile against his neck before the latter grazed it with his teeth, biting and sucking on Felix’s honey-skin. This made Felix moan for real this time, and Hyunjin smiled proudly. He let his hands be more adventurous, one of them tugging of Felix’s blonde hair to force the boy to tilt his head back. And while he kissed him abruptly, his other hand wandered toward Felix’s hoodie, sneaking under the piece of clothing to explore the skin of his stomach, right at the edge of his pants. Felix pushed the laptop away, letting it open on their faces, and tried to turn around to be more comfortable. Hyunjin let him do just that and attacked his lips with full force when Felix was laying underneath him. He grabbed his small hands with only one of his own and pinned them above his head. This drew a new moan from the small rapper who obediently opened his legs to let Hyunjin come even more close to him.

The tallest didn’t think twice and placed himself between Felix’s legs, not breaking the kiss and deepening it quickly once their bodies were even closer to the other than before. Felix tried to break his hands free, groaning in Hyunjin’s mouth as the dancer’s free hand slid under his hoodie more freely this time. His slender fingers started caressing his defined abs, going up and revealing the petite’s body. He let the piece of clothing hanging around Felix’s chest and let his hand wander the other way, going down and scanning his warm stomach, then his lover's hips. Once his hand arrived near the Australian's pants, the fingers became more teasing, softly brushing against the boy’s skin, right above the rim of his pants. One of the fingers crossed the barrier and after another whine escaped Felix’s lips, Hyunjin was quick to undo Felix's belt and open his fly, leaving more space for his fingers.

He finally let go of Felix’s lips, still pining Felix’s wrists against the mattress with his hand, which he used as a support to not let his body crash totally on his lover’s body. This way he was able to see Felix’s flushed face. He smirked at the boy and grabbed his hard member still covered with his boxers. Felix groaned at the feeling of being finally touched and he moaned Hyunjin’s name. This only encouraged the tall blonde to be more eager. He quickly let his hand pass through the last piece of clothing, and he wrapped his thin fingers around Felix's cock, earning another low moan from the boy. He started stroking the member firmly, Felix arching his back against him, trying to free his hands from Hyunjin’s hold once again. “Jinnie… Ngh..”

Hyunjin smiled at Felix’s moans and let his lips caress his ear before whispering to him with a voice full of lust “I got you baby, don’t worry.” He made his strokes more fast, excited at the sight of Felix moaning underneath him. He suddenly stopped his movements, making Felix groan. He laughed softly, amused by Felix’s displeased face at the loss of friction. He winked at him and detached himself from the boy, freeing his wrists. Felix immediately tried to grab Hyunjin, but the taller drew back, resting in his knees. He effortlessly stripped Felix of his pants and smiled when the boy’s hands came on his chest, prying his shirt over, asking him to take it off. Hyunjin executed himself, taking his shirt off and towering above Felix, his elbow coming to rest near the boy's head. He kissed him again, Felix's small hands exploring his back and keeping him close.

Hyunjin’s free hand was adventurous again, caressing Felix’s thigh before coming higher, near his last piece of clothing. He smiled in the kiss while letting his fingers grab Felix’s butt, making the boy moan once again in his mouth. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue invade the younger’s mouth, playing with his own. His fingers found their way under the boxers, lowering it slightly to free his buttocks. He then passed his fingers against the soft skin, Felix’s teeth grazing his lips with pleasure. His fingers made their way against his skin, brushing against his entrance, making Felix moan who arched his body slightly while opening his legs.

Hyunjin smirked again, proud of the effect this simple contact could have on the youngest. His index became even more curious, caressing and circling his rim. Felix grabbed Hyunjin’s hair in his small hands, moaning louder in his lover’s mouth. They drew back, Hyunjin to look at Felix when his finger entered him and Felix to moan at the sensation. He slammed his hand against Hyunjin’s shoulders, his head resting on the pillow as he closed his eyes at the feeling of being filled with Hyunjin’s fingers. “Jinnie…” He moaned the other name again, earning a little chuckle and a kiss in the neck as an answer, before Hyunjin added another finger quickly, having not feel any resistance against the first one. Felix’s body arched more at the new intrusion and his hand came to rest on Hyunjin’s flexed biceps, while his fingers were working him open.

He made scissoring motions, spreading Felix’s open with his fingers, the tip of them coming near his prostate without properly hitting it. Felix’s moans were louder at time passed, and Hyunjin suddenly let his fingers left Felix’s body, making the boy groan displeasingly at the lost. “I got you.” Was all Hyunjin whispered before coming to lick three of his own fingers while looking directly in Felix’s lidded and teary eyes. He let his dry hand came to push a few strands back from his lover’s forehead and smiled at him when his fingers were wet enough. He whispered while fingering him directly with the three digits “Didn’t want to hurt you. Feel better uh?” He asked with yet a new smirk. Felix could only nod before he let out a loud low moan, his back arching again. His hips started working, trying to follow Hyunjin’s fingers pace.

He fucked himself against the tallest fingers and moaned when he could feel Hyunjin’s still clothed cock against his hip. He was also starting to get really hot, his hoodie still covering his upper body. He moaned in discomfort, worrying Hyunjin who stopped his movements right away, afraid to have hurt the boy. Felix groaned at the loss of friction and opened his eyes, smiling reassuringly at Hyunjin who had worry written on his face. “You okay baby? Did I hurt you?” He asked, not understanding Felix’s reaction. The boy shook his head, and answered, panting “I’m good… Just hot…” He grabbed his hoodie, and took it off, throwing it away while trying to sat up, Hyunjin’s fingers still inside of him. He moaned at the sensation and came to rest on Hyunjin’s lap, the other putting his free hands around the boy’s waist to keep him in place. He suddenly put his fingers out of him and watched Felix frowned at the loss. “Yah.. Why did you stop... It was so good.” 

“It’ll be even better with my cock breaking you in half, baby.” Felix moaned at the shameless words and grabbed Hyunjin’s belt, taking it off with expert movements under Hyunjin’s laugher. He let Felix in the mattress for a second, getting up quickly to take off his own pants and boxer and sat back on the bed. He gestured for his boyfriend to come on his lap and Felix quickly obeyed, coming on his lover’s thighs, kissing him and grabbing his hair. They kissed like that while Hyunjin’s fingers grabbed Felix’s ass cheeks strongly, spreading them. Felix moaned at the stretch, and used one of his hands to lean on Hyunjin's shoulder, his other hand wrapping around his hard cock to point it toward his butt.

He straightened up slightly and pushed Hyunjin's cock against his own hole, letting himself fall on top of him at the same time, forcing Hyunjin’s member into him. They moaned loudly at the feeling, arching their back and Hyunjin came to kiss ad bite on Felix’s neck as he progressed further and further on the smallest’s body.

“ _Oh so tight, taking me so well baby…_ ” He moaned in English, their previous exchanges had shown him that Felix liked praises but absolutely loved them when spoken in English. It turned them both on every time. And right now wasn’t an exception.

Hyunjin slid one of his large hands on Felix’s waist, keeping him in place on top of him and pushing his hips in the air, forcing his member to reach further on the boy’s body. Felix let his head fall back, his eyes rolling on the back of his head when Hyunjin’s member reached his prostate right away. The Korean grabbed few strands of Felix’s mullet, his lips coming to suck on his neck once more. He left some hickeys there, turning Felix on even more if it was possible. They stayed still for an instant before Felix’s grasp on his shoulders became stronger and he straightened up, falling back suddenly, impaling himself on Hyunjin's swollen cock.

They moaned in unison, their bodies meeting as closely as possible, and they started moving in synch, panting, and moaning at each strong thrust. Felix’s back arched more when Hyunjin’s hand came to caress the small of his back and when the pressure in his strands became stronger, he could only bend himself to let his mouth crash against Hyunjin’s in a new heated kiss. The tall blond suddenly let go of his hair to grab his thigh and he squeezed it possessively with a strong thrust against Felix’s prostate. Felix let out a surprised yelp mixed with a moan when Hyunjin forced him to fall back on the mattress. Their bodies still connected, Hyunjin grabbed one of Felix’s thigh, forcing him to put it higher, changing the angle of his thrusts in him. One of Felix’s hands slid on his own body, and the smaller tried to grab his aching cock to give it some attention but Hyunjin made a displeased sound at this and slapped his hand, grabbed it and pinned it above his head, intertwining their fingers.

His hip thrusts were more intense after that, and Felix felt like Hyunjin’s previous words were becoming reality. He felt like Hyunjin was breaking him in half. Effortlessly, as always. And Felix loved that, way too much. And as kinky as he was, he won’t admit it out loud, especially to Hyunjin. The boy couldn’t hold back his moans as his lover gave more strength in his thrusts, hitting his sensitive spot non-stop. He abruptly crashed their lips together once again, his tongue invading Felix’s cavity right away to deepen the kiss as his hips worked intensely. He rapidly felt the bulge in his stomach grow stronger and knew his release was near. And seeing and hearing Felix’s fucked face, moans and whines, he knew the Australian too.

“So good, baby…” He moaned against his ear, coming to nibble at his lobe.

“Hyun…jin… _Gonna come…_ ”

Hyunjin smirked proudly at those words moaned in his baby’s native language and he came to bite his lover’s neck before letting his movements become even more strong and messy, hitting his prostate every time. He then almost groaned in his ear “Then come for me _baby_. Show me how good I am to break you in half.”

And right as the last word left his lips, he felt Felix’s petite body tense against his own and the boy let out a louder moan, and their chests got painted in white when he came undone. Hyunjin didn’t stop his strong thrusts, still pounding the boy’s hole, and after a few more seconds, he cummed in him, painting his walls white with his own release. Felix moaned shamelessly at the feeling, savouring the moment by circling Hyunjin’s neck with his arms, arching his back and forcing Hyunjin to bend down to collide their lips.

Hyunjin’s hips slowly stopped moving, and they just enjoyed their post-orgasmic state by kissing, Hyunjin’s fingers caressing Felix’s skin on his hip and thigh. When the Australian shivered, Hyunjin knew it what time for them to clean up and get some rest and warmth. He kissed Felix tenderly, contrasting with their previous intense and messy one and he caressed his cheek, stroking the skin covered with the freckles he loved so much. He kissed the tip of his cute nose and laughed softly at Felix’s tired and fucked up face. He almost cooed when Felix let his cheek lean against his palm and just kissed him one last time before letting his cock slide out of him and getting up. He grabbed a tissue from their nightstand and cleaned them both. He then grabbed one of his hoodies and helped Felix wear it and lay down back on the bed, behind the warmth of the cover.

Only when Felix was laying down comfortably did Hyunjin allow him to take care of himself. He walked out of the room quickly to grab a glass of water for later if needed and put on a t-shirt before joining his sleepy baby in the bed. In his sleepy state, Felix leaned against him, taking his usual place on the Korean’s chest, letting out a little sigh of happiness and relief. He kissed his pec before murmuring a “ _Love ya_ ”. He only heard Hyunjin answer a “Love you too baby” before falling asleep, exhausted. Hyunjin kissed the top of his head after smiling softly and followed Felix soon after.

The next day, when they were seated together to eat, Chan didn’t have to ask if the boys loved the pictures they received. One look at Felix’s neck covered in love bites and at his way of walking, limping, while Hyunjin was smirking almost too proud, was an enough answer. _“Well, I guess you’re proud of your works uh?_ ” he teased, and he laughed out loud when Felix and Hyunjin choked on their respective drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it ?? 
> 
> I hope their characters wasn't too different from reality, and that there weren't too many mistakes.  
> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to tell me how it was and what you thought of this~ 
> 
> See ya~ :3


End file.
